


remember those times (i was hoping for something)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was too far ahead now, he couldn't be brought back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember those times (i was hoping for something)

**Author's Note:**

> stupid new otp  
> stupid

He had never met a woman who could leave him dazed or confused or speechless or breathless or anything that he had heard said for what was supposed to happen. There wasn't a woman alive who had held him captive, and he was sure that this was by no fault of the women he met.

Bruce was guarded enough that he could not be tripped up by somebody, he was simply immune to those sorts of feelings. It didn't matter how special a woman was, it did not matter how special anyone was, he could see beyond it because he had to be always ten steps ahead of everyone around him. He was too far ahead now, he couldn't be brought back.

Until he was brought back, until he was stopped in his tracks, but even then, he was so far ahead that it took a moment for it to set in what had actually happened. Once it had, however, he didn't know what to think. Diana was like nobody before, and she was aware of that and she was aware of him, and when it came to her, he never even had a chance.

She was more than just special, which was what he hadn't accounted for. He had been so sure of everything that the concept of _more than special_ had not registered, and now she had an advantage over him that he could not define. Never before had he been this caught up in anyone, and now he didn't know what to do with himself or how to come out of this.

To his credit, he worked around it as much as he could. If you didn't know him well, and there only one person who really did, it was impossible to tell that there was any chance. He could at least pretend to keep his head around her, and that was all that he really needed. As long as nobody saw through it to see that he was not the same and that he had been caught off guard, he was okay.

She saw right through him, of course. From the very beginning, she saw right through him, and he could only play it off for so long. He could only avoid what was happening for so long and she was right there, pushing him until he could not hide just how stunned he was by her. And then he had to stick with her, because she was the only one who had ever stunned him and she had given him exactly because he was supposed to feel with someone. Diana was more than special and he was helpless in her wake.

 


End file.
